Accidental Wishes
by GlaresThatKill
Summary: Because thinking about tennis before making a wish somehow makes it change from "Whatever you intended" to "Make me suddenly good at tennis", along with some side effects. (Currently no pairings planned. May change in the future.) (Story also prone to slow updates so be careful.)
1. When You Make Wishes

Accidental Wishes

Chappie 1

 _Because thinking about tennis before making a wish somehow makes it change from "Whatever you intended" to "Make me suddenly good at tennis", along with some side effects._

* * *

 _If you need help, it's 'wishing on a shooting star' + 'having tennis as a passing thought' = 'wishing to be good at tennis' + a little extra._

* * *

 **Hello! Uh...hi…**

 **Yay! First chapter is a go!**

 **Since I know that I am a terrible writer, I am honestly just doing this for fun. I literally just got this idea right now, meaning that I just literally just woke up.**

 **So...it might be weird to you.**

 **I don't even understand what I just wrote, whoops. ^3^; I seemed to have confused myself.**

 **But before I begin, I have to give a boring disclaimer that I'll probably copy and paste over each chapter. If there is going to be multiple chapters… uh wait a sec, there has to be.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi and I own all OCs or non-canon characters.**_

 **Also thank you** **LyricalJelly** **for being a good friend and reading the confusing first draft of this story! I feel ya man...I'm sorry I put you up to that.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(I hope!)**_

 _ **Warning: some cuss words scattered about...not much though**_

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-** **Smack!**

"Ugh, fucking shut up already…" Stupid alarm clock, ' _It's Sunday, I don't need you._ ' Groaning, I lazily turn over to the right side of my bed. Seeing as how the alarm has done its job, I just wanted to lay in my bed for a relaxing do-no-shit day.

I crack my left eye open, only to see a tiny person leaning a _little_ too close to my face. ' _Huh?'_ I groggily closed my eye, ' _I'm just imagining things…'_

Now I opened both of my eyes. The tiny person that I thought was a figment of my imagination, just stood there, on my bed, in front of me, a cheery smile upon her face. She was wearing a simple white sundress and seemed to be holding something behind her back. Her hair cascaded down to her mid-back in vibrant blue waves.

To make sure I wasn't delusional, I stared at the thing for a few seconds as if I can will her away with it, blinking rapidly after my eyes started to get dry. Of course, like all the other cliché scenes similar to this one, she didn't vanish and was very much real.

The next thing she did confirmed my suspicions, "Hi! I'm Teni! I'm your new partner from now on, nice to meet ya!" She said in her little high pitched voice, sticking her hand out, "I'm your new athletic fairy that specializes in tennis summoned by your wish! I hope I'll do a good enough job to make it come true!"

' _That was oddly specific.'_ I thought. There was an awkward silence (at least on my part) for a few seconds.

What. What the fuck even.

I turned to the other side of my bed again with a sigh, headache already forming. I just wanted a peaceful Sunday today, who did I upset this time?

' _Wait a minute…'_ I internally groaned, realizing a very possible, but not plausible reason.

Ugh.

I can't even anymore.

You, the reader, must be wondering, "Why the hell is there a fairy on your bed?" Or "What reason are you grumbling about?" Well, if you must know, it most likely started last night.

* * *

"-ruka! Haruka! Hellooooo?" My brother vigorously waving his hand in my face, not even a centimeter away. Startled, my body instinctively jerked back.

"What! What is it?!" The startled look on my face must've revealed the shock I was feeling, for he shot me an amused grin.

"You were spacing out again, you wierdo," he told me, grasping my shoulders to steer me towards the direction of the grocery store. My brother dragged me along when he found out that it was his turn to stock the fridge. "Who were you thinking about this time, hmm? One of those tennis jocks from your school again?" He slyly prodded.

"Uh, _no_ ," I could feel a blush coming on, "I wasn't doing that at all!" He just laughed in response. We made our way through the automatic doors of the store, picking a basket up along the way.

* * *

"Aaa~! I'm so tired!" Atsushi-nii stretched out his arms, I was able to hear the cracks from his shoulders in my position next to him. The plastic grocery bags swung from his wrists as he stretched.

I sweatdropped, "We were only in there for about 15 minutes nii-san. And even then we barely did anything."

" **You** barely did anything!" He whined, "You kept spacing out again, I swear if this becomes a thing now…"

I huffed, "Well it was your turn anyways. You were the one who dragged me along." ' _Not my problem…_ '

We only made it halfway back home when Atsushi-nii plop down onto a convenient bench, looking completely worn out.

Moving to sit next to him, I told him, "You have the worst stamina ever, what will your girlfriend say about this?"

Plopping the bags onto my lap, he just leaned back, his head over the back of the bench. With a sigh he replied, "How am I supposed to know?"

We just sat in silence for a few moments. Glancing upwards, I saw the sky getting considerably darker than before. Though it was pretty, I realized that we should be heading home soon.

Before I could break my brother out of his stupor, he said with a nostalgic tone, "You know, I made a wish... on a peaceful night just like this," waving a hand lazily back and forth, "I remember that I was just admiring the stars, how they shined…"

"You sound like a girl nii-san," I pointed out.

"Shush," he turned to me putting a finger to his lips, "I'm telling a story here." He then looked back at the sky.

"So as I was saying… I was admiring the stars, when suddenly," he made an exploding motion with his hands, "Boom! All of a sudden there was a meteor shower!"

As if on cue, a stream of lights flew above us from behind. ' _This is some deux ex machina shit right here_ ,' I thought.

"Hey Haruka! Why don't you make a wish!?" My brother asked with growing excitement.

"Hah? Why would I want to do that?" I questioned.

"C'mon, you know you want to!" When his eyes met my deadpan stare, he pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

' _Ugh fine. Why the hell is he so persistent though?_ ' I gave in, "Fine. But how am I supposed to do this? And what would I even wish for anyways…"

"Pretend you're praying," he answered my first question, "And I don't know… maybe wish about fancying one of those tennis jo-"

"I get it," I interrupted him, "You're not very subtle nii-san."

"Just hurry! The shower might end soon!" He ignored my comment.

So I clapped my hands together and started making my wish.

' _Uh what to wish for… Hm…'_ I was having a hard time thinking up a wish when I remembered what Atsushi-nii had said a while ago.

' _ **Maybe wish about fancying one of those tennis jo-**_ '

' _Gack! Nope! I mean if it was just about tennis it's fine, but not about the boy's tennis club! And who even says "fancying" nowadays?! I mean, sure they look cool, and they make tennis look kinda fun, even when they are so serious. It would be pretty cool to learn how to play tennis-_

' _Fuck! I lost my train of thought! Uh wait, I wish-'_

"Oi Haruka! The shower is over!" Atsushi-nii beamed, "So? So? What did you wish for?!"

"Why would I tell you?" I said, hiding the fact that I didn't actually make a wish. I got up from the bench and started making my way home, it was already too dark for my liking, "Wouldn't my wish not come true if I tell?"

"Pft silly," he said taking the grocery bags and following me, "That's only for birthday wishes! I just want to know what kind of fairy you'll get!"

"Fairies?" ' _What is he making up now?_ ' "What are you talking about?"

Glancing over to his face, I could see him freeze up a little, confusing me in the process.

Breaking out of his 'aw fuck' moment he answered, "Ah, well, uh fairies of course! You never know, they could be real!"

' _I'm not even going to question what he was so nervous about. *sigh*'_ "And you believe that because…," I left my sentence hanging.

"Because one helped me before." He said quickly, trying to avoid the topic.

"Wha-"

"OH LOOK! We're home!" Nii-san rushed to our porch, hastily unlocking the door, "Hurry up Haruka if you wanna have dinner tonight!" He dashed into the house.

"What's gotten into him?" I followed him at a slower pace, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

And here we are.

With me lying down on my side, with a tiny person, no 'fairy' standing behind me. The huge headache forming doesn't help either.

Feeling lost at the situation at hand, I did what was logical at the time. Go to the person that seemed to have the most knowledge on the situation.

Quickly turning around again, I grabbed the fairy into my hand, got off the bed, and stomped over to Atsushi-nii's bedroom, swinging his door wide open. I could see both the fairy in my hand and my brother are jolting back from shock.

" **ATSUSHI-NII!** "

* * *

 **HELLO THERE!**

 **I have done it. I wanna make a fabulous pose right now, but I can't because I'm not fabulous enough.**

 **This was pretty fun actually. I didn't expect this. So I mean, I'm just gonna start on chapter 2 now… Or later… Does anyone actually read these notes?**

 **I hope I don't procrastinate too much. Again. :3c**

 **Well, hope to see you again! ;D**

 **GTK**


	2. Do Nothing Sunday

**HEEELLLOOO THERE! ;3c**

 **I felt like I should actually start with the actual story now, in other words, before I procrastinate again. -3- Actually it's too late, never mind.**

 **I wish I could make a really good story… When I read those other stories, I'm sitting here crying like "I wanna be like theeeem!". Which really sucks because the reality is that I have a D in English. :/ But, BUT, the whole reason I started this is to spend my free time on something not video game/ internet connected. So, meh.**

 **For some reason, I got the all-stars version of Party Time stuck in my head. For those who don't know wtf that is, it's the ending song of the** **New Prince of Tennis OVA vs. the Genius 10** **series. Holy crap that's a long name. But yeah, the ending credits for the last episode made me laugh and cringe so hard, since all the middle schoolers are singing it. XD Go watch it if ya want.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi and I own all OCs or non-canon characters. I also don't own any other copyrighted stuff so don't get your panties in a twist.**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's recap on last time:

Quickly turning around again, I grabbed the fairy into my hand, got off the bed, and stomped over to Atsushi-nii's bedroom, swinging his door wide open. I could see both the fairy in my hand and my brother are jolting back from shock.

" **ATSUSHI-NII!"**

 _And now to continue this…_

* * *

" **ATSUSHI-NII!"**

"Y-YES?!" My brother exclaimed bonking his head on the wall as he was sitting up on his bed, mumbling, "Shit!" and squinting his eyes from the pain.

"Can you care to tell me…," I took angry, heavy stomps towards him until I reach the edge of his bed, thrusting the arm that held the so-called fairy into his face, "What the hell this is?!"

The tiny person was quivering in my hand so hard, that you could see my hand visibly shaking with its face . ' _It looks like it's gonna burst or something…_ ,' I thought. I loosen my grip on it feeling a bit guilty. Noticing the lessened pressure on itself, it curiously turn its head towards me before sporting a small but happy grin. I wrinkled my brows, ' _Don't expect anything else you little shit. Ruining my Sunday like this._ '

My brother open his eyes and pushed my arm out of his face in order to see what the fuck I was raging on about. And when he did get a nice, long look at the thing, he openly gaped, though something at the back of my head is telling me that it wasn't from shock.

' _So he knows what's happening?'_ I thought. "Quit making that stupid face and answer my question dammit!" I yelled at him dramatically pointing at him with my other hand.

"..." He's still gaping at the 'fairy'. "I-It's…," he begins to stutter, "Uh, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell…"

"Hah?"

"Well, there are certain rules about giving informatio-"

"Nope! It's fine!" The cheery voice from the thing in my 'comfy' grasp interrupted, "Since the both of you are contracted with fairies, it's A-okay to share info on anything and everything about fairies! In fact, it's preferable since most newbies react like Haruka-chan here!"

"Are you sure-"

"Yup!"

…

…

"Okay," Atsushi-nii sighed, "Ahem, but first," he gently pries my fingers apart to release the tiny person, "Let's do some proper introductions. Haruka, sit over there." He gestured towards the floor.

When I sat down, he clapped, "Alright! Okay, uh, how do I do this...um...so I'm Shirai Atsushi, the grouch over there is Shirai Haruka and you are…"

"I'm Teni!" The tiny person was sitting on my brother's shoulder, swinging their legs cheerfully.

' _My god,'_ I cringed internally, ' _Who named her? Her name is super meta._ '

"Now we got that out of the way," my brother gestures to the tiny person, "Haruka, this here is a fairy." He started off slowly, as if he's talking to a baby.

"I'm not an idiot." I deadpanned at my brother.

"Shush child, I'm speaking," he held up a finger to silence me, "So, where to begin… Apparently their existence is to help humans to fulfill their desires because of some stupid promise the first fairy did a long time ago. Each fairy specializes in a subject, for example love, art, sports, etc. They could only contract with one human…"

"-could be seen by everyone though, so you must be careful to not reveal them to others since then it would cause severe consequences such as not having your wish ever granted, being stuck with your fairy for longer than necessary or death. Though honestly the only severe one is death, every else is easy to live with. You got all that?"

"Uh huh," I replied half-heartedly, picking at my nails. I kind of paying attention, but the fact that my brother was rambling on and on for about half an hour made me realize how much stuff he knew about these fairies.

' _Isn't that great…'_ I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice the newly dubbed fairy, Teni, floating in front of me.

"So!" I stumbled back in shock, it- no, she just got closer, "We should start making that wish of yours come true!"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"C'mon let's go!" And with incredible strength that couldn't have come from a body that is as big as my finger, Teni dragged me back towards my room. With what intent? How the fuck should I know.

* * *

Teni was zooming everywhere in my closet, messing the whole thing up, "Where is it, where is it?"

Leaning on my closet door, I crossed my arms, "Where is what exactly?"

"Your rackets!"

"...what?"

"Y'know, tennis rackets!" She made a forehand swinging motion, "To play tennis with!"

Unluckily for her, the motion she made toppled down a stack of conveniently placed boxes, almost squishing her like a pancake. Luckily for her, I pulled her out of the way.

She turned to me with sparkles in her eyes saying, "You saved me!" She glomped my finger tightly.

Trying to shake her off I replied, "Not really," shaking my hand harder, why is she so strong?! "I just didn't want to scrape off the would-be gory internal organs on my floor."

It seems like she ignored my comment since she let go of me and went back to searching my closet.

"Your search is hopeless you know," I said, "Because I don't have any tennis rackets in there, or any racket for that matter."

" **What?!** " She exclaimed, "Why did you make a wish about being able to play _tennis_ when you don't have the most basic tennis equipment to begin with!"

"First off, I didn't make a wish about tennis. In fact I wasn't able to wish about anything. Second-"

"We gotta fix this!" She exclaimed, "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go!"

Confused, I asked, "Uh, go where exactly?"

"To buy your equipment of course! I'll wait outside your door. Hurry up and get dressed!" And with that, she left the room slamming the door in the process.

…

' _But today was supposed to be a do-nothing-Sunday.'_ I look at my electric clock, seeing that it's only 8:13 AM. ' _I'll just stay in here then…'_

* * *

 **Back with Atsushi:**

I watched Haruka be dragged by the feet out of her room. She's desperately clawing the floor, trying to resist the fairy's desires.

Though I agree that this is being story is being pushed quite quickly, I have to say this isn't something new. The same thing happened when I first met my own fairy friend. Ah, good memories…

But that's a story for another time, when the author isn't busy with shit.

Now the current dilemma is to either help my sister or not.

…

"Nah… She could handle it… Maybe."

* * *

"Isn't this great!"

"No it is not. This is terrible."

Guess who said what.

"Oh c'mon," Teni floated in front of me, turning around so she was floating backwards, "It's a great day today! The sun is shining as bright as ever!"

"That's what so terrible about it," I drawled, lazily swatting at the little shit, "The light is in my eyes, the sun's too hot, it's too early to even be this bright… I didn't even eat breakfast yet..."

I did a complete 180 and tried to make it back to my house. Keyword is 'tried'. I was yanked by the incredible force now known as Teni.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding? I thought you fairies don't want non-contracted people to see you."

"It's fiiiiiine," she said, "Look, there's no one in this area!" She gestured at the near empty street, emphasizing her point.

"Well yeah, but what about the more populated areas? You're dragging me outside to buy tennis equipment right? And for that to happen, we need to go to the mall, which means we need to take the bus, which means you _will_ get spotted, which is what you _don't_ want," I retorted. ' _Couldn't we just make nii-san buy it for us?_

"Hm…" She seems to be weighing out her options, "Alright fine. But I get to hide in your inner breast pocket!" She grabs the left side of my unzipped jacket and points to the said side pocket inside.

"Why can't you just go in a pocket that's on the outside? You seriously wanna be in there? It's gonna be very hot and you'll get sweaty..." I trailed off.

Before she could reply, another voice from a distance away yelled out, "Haruka-senpaaaaiiiiiiii!"

Teni quickly opens the inner breast pocket and hides herself. She shuffles my jacket around, leaving a small space for her to breath and peek. Good thing she did, I don't want a dead person, tiny or otherwise, to die in my favorite multi-pocketed, comfy-ass jacket.

Turning towards the voice, I could see that a boy is running towards me with his arms waving wildly, most likely to get my attention.

"Haruka-san? Who's that?" Teni curiously asked.

"That boy there is my koūhai, Kirihara Akaya," I give him a small wave, "I'm a friend of his sister, so we ended up becoming good friends too."

"Oh…" She hummed, then she notices the bag he's hefting up his shoulder. Gasping she asks, "Does he play tennis?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I glanced down at her. Or at least tried to for Akaya rammed into me. When did he get in front of me?!

"Oof!"

"Shit!" We shouted at the same time, toppling down in the process.

"Akaya-kun! The fuck man, that hurt!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly.

* * *

"So Yanagi-san called you out today? This early in the morning?" When the situation was finally under control (consisting of an angered me and a profusely apologizing Akaya), we decided to walk towards the nearby bus stop together, since it turns out that the mall was a common destination between the two of us.

"Yeah, we're supposed to practice for the Districts at uh, around noon."

"Then why are you going to the mall? Aren't the open courts the that way?" I jerked my thumb towards my left.

"I need to buy more grip tape and maybe hit the arcades before meeting up with Yanagi-senpai." As he explained that, the bus arrives, thankfully close to empty.

When we got into our seats, "So why are you going out today senpai? You're usually the type to stay home." Akaya asked. He turned to me with innocent looking eyes,

"Oh! Um," I shifted my eyes back and forth, trying to come up with an answer. I could feel Teni squirming in the pocket she's in, as if she knew of the troubled state of my mind I'm in right now. ' _Shit, Akaya knows I'm not an active person! It will look suspicious if I told him I was forced to go to the sporting goods store since I have no reason to be there-'_

"Ah, you must be going to get the newest Street Fighter game that came out right? You were really hyped for that one," Akaya said.

' _ **Chance!**_ ' I saw the opportunity. With a passionate rage I confirmed, "Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna go get it! You wanna come over and play it with me when you're done practicing?"

"Sure!" He said happily.

' _Phew, he bought it._ ' I thought, mentally wiping my brows, ' _Wait, why am I even going this far to keep my newest "_ interest _" a secret?'_

There was a comfortable silence between us. Akaya broke it with a hesitant question, "Um… Haruka-senpai…do," he paused as if he was unsure of something, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Aren't I already coming with you?"

"N-no! I meant when I meet up with Yanagi-senpai…" He trailed off meekly.

' _I just want to go home though… I'll just reject him then,'_ I thought. "Sorr-"

"Sure!" I heard Teni say at the same time, trying to imitate my voice.

…

' _That was such a terrible impression!_ ' I could feel my face wrinkling into an angry cringe, ' _At this rate, she would be the one controlling my story!_ '

It seems like Akaya didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He did a small cheer, which did confuse me as to why, but I decided not to question it.

"We have arrived at the next stop. Ka-"

"That's our stop senpai!" Akaya dragged me by the wrist, running out of the bus.

' _What's with all the dragging around today? Geez guys relax already.'_ I scowled in my mind.

And thus our mall adventure began.

* * *

And thus our mall adventure is drawing to a close.

I am not describing what happens in a mall because frankly, no one needs to know. But I'll summarize because why not.

Basically we just went around and bought what we wanted. Oh, and food. Can't forget the food. The end.

Though it was funny when Teni raged when she realized I wasted all my money on the Street Fighter V game and almost revealed herself.

I also ended up dragging Akaya out of the arcade, which was a nice turn of events for once. Probably the only instance today where I'm the one dragging someone instead of being dragged.

When we made it to the supposed meeting spot, Yanagi called Akaya on his cell. Curious, I grabbed his phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Moshi moshi." Akaya greeted.

"Ah, Akaya. Sorry but I'm going to be a little late. Seiichi and Genichirou decided that we should have all the regulars practice with us, since we can't use the school courts today. We have to contact everyone. Wait for us. Don't be impatient. It will take only a few minutes," Yanagi informed.

"Okay-"

"Or a few hours knowing our more uncooperative members. See you," Yanagi quickly hung up, leaving Akaya a little speechless.

…

"Uh," I started, "Well, that just happened…"

"Yeah…"

…

"You want me to wait with you until the others arrive?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"Haruka-senpai…," Akaya whined, "Are they here yeeeeeeet?" Dragging out the last word, he slumped further into the bench he was slouching in.

"Akaya," I checked my phone as I slouched on the other bench, "It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet."

"But I'm so boooored," Akaya pouted. He began to occupy himself by absentmindedly replacing the grip tape on his racket.

Teni, being the sneaky little shit she is, quickly flew out of the hidden boob pocket she was in and mischievously flitted towards her destination, the poor, unsuspecting Akaya.

For some reason, it's only now that I remember exactly what my brother said about what happens when you reveal a fairy.

" _ **-you must be careful to not reveal them to others since then it would cause severe consequences such as not having your wish ever granted, being stuck with your fairy for longer than necessary or death**_ …"

" _ **...death…**_ "

" _ **...death…**_ "

… _This echo thing looks so stupid. I mean seriously-_

" _ **...**_ _ **death**_ _ **…**_ "

 _Stupid echo thing interrupting my monologue._

And then realization hit me.

' _Wait a second… ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!'_

I pushed myself off my seat, erratically reaching out for the tiny fairy. ' _This brat! She's gonna be the death of me! Literally!'_ I was still trying (and failing) to catch Teni before Akaya spots her.

"What are you _doing_?!" I whisper yelled at her.

"What else?" She whispered back, "This is my chance to start training you in tennis! If I could just get him to play with you…" With a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, she sped back towards her original goal. Now I was more frantic than ever. Ah, the things that the threat of death does to you...

Fortunately for me I was able to snatch her out of the air on a lucky swing of my hand.

Unfortunately, she was squirming in my hand and made a high pitched squeal, causing Akaya turned to my direction to see what was wrong.

While I was trying to shove her into my pocket, Teni had other plans. With her gorilla strength, she forced her way out, only to get caught by my other hand. But we hadn't noticed that Akaya had been watching the whole time.

"Um...senpai?"

Teni and I froze, knowing that we are super mega ultra fucked.

"Yeah?" I answered nervously, my voice shaking a bit.

"What's that?" He pointed at Teni.

...

"What is what?"

"That thing in your hand."

…

You know what the worse part is? It hasn't even been a chapter since we learned about these fairies. Well, fuck me.

* * *

 **Orz**

 **I realized that since my first update, a couple of more people actually followed and favorited! I was like, "WhaaaaaAAAAAT?!" Thank you so much to the following:**

 **LyricalJelly (hey buddy!)**

 **korohoshi**

 **mika1617**

 **untainted innocence**

 **For following and/or favoriting! I hope I can get acquainted with you all!**

 **I got a English essay and a project due on Friday and Monday respectively. So hold on until then… I say after about three weeks since the first chapter. Great job me.**

 **Now, to figure out where the hell I'm going with this story. See you!**

 **GTK**


	3. Another Story Time!

**BOOM! Explosions! YAS!**

 **Hello my children! I just finished chapter 2 so I'm writing this now in hopes that I don't take as much time as last time.**

 **...Is what I would say if it were true. But alas it isn't… Orz**

 **I was busy with the end of the school year and stuff. Then I got reeeeaaaallly sick. And now we are here, about after a long ass time of procrastination. I'm truly sorry.**

 **And the other thing that kinda sucks is that I got Brain Power by NOMA and Reason Triangle by Quadrangle stuck in my head. GAH! XD**

 **At this point in time, I only got about 1000 words including this note… Nevermind I deleted the whole thing since it was crap.**

 **Yeah, not gonna be able to finish this any time soon. T-T I should probably put in the description "The Author is a lazy asshole so she's probably gonna update every month and keep the few readers she has waiting." Ugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the obvious OCs and (nearly nonexistent) plot.**

 **Warning: Some curse words out and about. Don't get offended. Also terrible plot. Given from yours truly. Your welcome.**

* * *

 **Recap of last chapter:**

"What's that?" He pointed at Teni.

...

"What is what?"

"That thing in your hand."

…

* * *

 **Now to continue this…:**

 _Sigh._

Is today fuck-over-Haruka-day? I think it is. Nothing has been going right and everything is going to down to shit.

Wait that's the exact same thing.

Great, now I'm starting to fuck _myself_ over.

I lowered my head, thoughts of this awkward situation wildly flying through my head, ' _Aw geez. This was the worst possible outcome. Out of all the other options… Why are you against me RNGesus? Why did Akaya have to see this shit...'_ I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in myself that I got into this situation in the first place.

"Uh, senpai?" Akaya's questioning tone caught my attention.

"Hm?" I noticed that something was vibrating from my arm, maybe it's my phone? Oh wait, it's in my pocket.

"I think that the thing you've been holding is dying. It's been flailing for a while now."

"Really?" That answers my question. I release Teni from my death grip and sure enough she was panting hard, trying to breath in oh-so-fresh air. Zipping in front of me once again, she chided me for my "unreasonable actions". ' _Unreasonable she says. What a jackass. I don't think it's unreasonable when you think that you're gonna die because of it!'_

"...could have killed me! We haven't even gone through a single day yet! We have to do something called 'cooperation'. Repeat after me, 'co-op-er-ation'."

"Teni, now is not the time for this." I glowered at her annoying tone. Is this what Atsushi meant by dying? Because I think she's killing me with her stupid speech.

"Then what time is it for then?!" She shrieked, throw her tiny arms into the air.

"Not scaring my koūhai with your shrill ass voice for one," I pointed out, "And not scaring him with any of your supernatural shit."

She huffed as she turned, facing Akaya, she stared him down straight into his eyes. I could see that he went rigid, unable to move besides the slightest twitch, his eyes tracking every movement of the unnatural being in front of him. It looked like he just couldn't comprehend what was happening. And yeah, what was he supposed to think? It's not like he's gonna accept the fact that there is a **tiny floating person in front of him**.

She did the worst imitation of an intimidating persona, trying to speak in a low, gruff voice, which was still high-pitched as fuck, "Well Kirihara Akaya, are you scared? Are you afraid of me?" Teni narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows, still unsuccessful in her intimidation tactics.

"U-um," Akaya loosened up a little, a sheepish look grew upon his face, scratching his cheek with a finger he finally gave his answer, "Not really…"

…

Eh?

"WAIT! What do you mean 'not really'?!" Teni exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure you never saw a super cool looking fairy like me before!"

' _Yeah, not happening any time soon_ ,' I thought with some amusement.

"Well…" He gave a thoughtful pause, "It's probably because I know that Haruka-senpai is scarier." Akaya said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh? ...Oh… Wow, uh, shots fired. Damn.

"Huh. Thanks Akaya. I've never felt so loved in my whole entire life," I thanked him sarcastically.

Giving a small chuckle he said, "Sorry senpai, but it's the truth."

"Yeah yeah… Sure it is."

"And it's not like I'm not scared or anything but," struggling to find the right words he said, "My fear of Haruka-senpai is stronger than my fear of you, I guess."

"Huh. I would've thought you would freak out more. Since this little shit is a supernatural being and all, and I know how scared you are of ghosts. One would make the connection that if one exists, then the other must also-"

"Haruka-senpai," he whined, "Please. No."

"Okay, fine," I backed off.

"So senpai," Akaya asked, he pointed directly at Teni, "That thing said that it was a fairy right?"

' _So he caught that, huh.'_ I thought. "Yeah, and a very annoying one to boot. She can't even follow a simple rule, such as **stay hidden**." The last part was clearly meant for Teni, emphasized with a withering glare that could kill.

She squawked indignantly, "Hey! Don't pretend I'm not here!"

"I'm going to if you reveal yourself to everyone I know," I crossed my arms, "And you still have things to explain."

"I do?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, you're explaining everything. I have a few questions myself."

And that is how Teni got stuck with story duty. And it was also the start of a friendship that surpasses all other friendships. That last sentence was a lie, there is no way in hell that is happening.

But I guess some sort of friendship is forming… Right?

* * *

Well, isn't this some déjà vu right here.

We all situated ourselves on a single bench facing each other. Before we began, I introduced the fairy and the seaweed head to each other, I _don't_ want another awkward situation.

Teni was pacing in the space between us, our eyes trailing her as she moved. Silence fell upon us, as there was no one who was sure of what to do.

"Um… Where do I begin?" Teni asked. She finally stopped pacing, got comfortable and sat down on her invisible cushion. Her brows pulled together, an intense expression formed on her small face.

"How about the beginning?" I sarcastically suggested. My legs were crossed, so I rested my elbows on my thighs.

"I meant _where_ in the beginning," Teni elaborated. She sent me a glare that told me to just _'shut up and let me talk'._ For once I conceded, but only because of Akaya's innocent, confused puppy look and nothing else, got that!

"Fine, just go already."

"Thank you," she cleared her throat, "So, there was this (now-very-old) fairy who made a pact with-"

"Not that far idiot."

"You were actually paying attention earlier?!" She recoiled in shock, referring to Atsushi's explanation earlier today.

"That's not relevant. Hurry up with the story," I fanned my hand at her, "Just start from last night, I guess."

"Hmm, okay!" Back to her normal, annoyingly cheery self, ( _'Why was she even OOC in the first place?'_ ) "So, last night, Haruka-chan here made a wish on a 'shooting star' as you humans call it," she turned to face Akaya fully, signaling air quotes when she said shooting star.

"Aren't shooting stars just meteors coming in contact with the atmosphere?" Akaya asked.

"Akaya-kun," I began to tease, "Since when were you so smart?" He huffed and pouted, not pleased by the implications of my statement.

Replying to Akaya's question, Teni explained, "Only sometimes. Most of the time it's actually those really shiny messenger bots. Before, we just used them to communicate to other branches all over the world. But ever since some humans mistook them for shooting stars, we've been using them more often to cheap out more 'legit' wishes…"

Illegal wishes exist? …Seriously?

"Anyways," she continued her story of last night's events, "Haruka-chan here made a wish on it, I got assigned to be her fairy guide, and ta daaa! Here I am! In my glorious glory!" And cue the smug holier-than-thou look.

Akaya rubbed his chin in thought, "I can't imagine senpai doing something like that." And he's right, I wouldn't.

"Actually, you're right," Teni agreed, "Why _did_ you make that wish Haruka-chan?"

"I _told_ you I never made a goddamn wish!" I let out an irritated sigh, slumping forward in defeat- I mean, not in defeat.

"Well you thought the words 'I wish' right?" Teni inquired.

"Like at the very end-"

"Then it was probably one of those messenger robots. They only pick up keywords after all, so any thought with 'I wish' will count as a wish," Teni clarified, "Then they filter through those thoughts and pick out repeated or significant words."

"... So it's those bots' fault I'm stuck with you."

"Yup. Pretty much," Teni confidently confirmed.

"That's stupid. No refunds?"

"Hey!"

"Wait, is that really it?" Akaya cut through our banter, "I mean, to have senpai panic like that…"

"I thought I was gonna die because of this idiot!" I aggressively pointed at the fairy, "Atsushi-nii said-"

With a deadpanned expression, Akaya interrupted, "Wait Atsushi-senpai? The same one who teamed up with Niou-senpai last year and pranked the entire school into submission?"

"You shouldn't twist the truth Akaya. And you already met my brother, stop giving the readers exposition." I ignored his muddled mutters, catching hints of "is the truth" and "what readers".

"But yes," I continued, "We are talking about that idiot."

"Haruka-senpai, what would Atsushi-senpai know about her?"

"Many things," l replied offhandedly, "Apparently he had his own fairy at one point in his life. Don't know, don't care, don't give a fuck."

I continued where I left off, "As I was saying, that idiot said one of the consequences of revealing a fairy to another person is death, so of course I assumed the worst because of my shit luck and tried to keep this other idiot out of sight," grumbling, I kept complaining, "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to continually feel something squirm constantly on you boob?! I don't think so."

I hooked my index finger onto the back of Teni's dress. Why is she wearing a dress anyways? Isn't she supposed to be in a sports outfit or something? Damn fairy and her inconsistencies.

Teni tried to writhe out of my hold once again, "H-hey! Wha- what are you doing Haruka-chan?!"

I twisted my hand to make her face me. "Now," I calmly stated, "Explain to me exactly how this punishment system works, 'cause apparently I missed something. Tell me so I won't look like a fool and freak out next time." My half-lidded eyes bored into her (extra) small frame. She eventually stopped struggling and puffed out her cheeks yet again.

"...Fine, but can you please let go of me first?" She replied sulkily. Behind her, Akaya just looked slightly amused, but more curious than anything. ' _Maybe he's enjoying her demise too_ ,' I thought.

"So," she chirped.

"So…" I repeated, indicating her to go on.

"I never actually got caught before, so I-"

You got to be kidding me.

"Seriously?" Akaya said, "You were always this careless? How the hell did you not get caught until now?"

"Akaya has a point," I agreed, "There is no way you weren't caught before. With that stupid reckless attitude, I would've thought you've been punished many times."

"I never actually experienced one, but my friends told me what kinda happens…" she trailed off, obviously unsure about sharing the information.

"Well?" My patience was wearing thin, after all the shit she pulled today, I just want to squeeze her until she popped.

"Um, uh… A messenger bot is supposed to come around sometime today and relay the terms of punishment… Or something."

Yes, because that explains _so much_.

Rubbing my temples, I stood up, gaining the attention of my two companions.

"Eh? Senpai?" Akaya also got up from his seat, confusion once again appeared on his face.

I sighed and looked outside the courts. ' _If my gut is correct..._ ' I turned to Akaya apologetically, "I think I'm gonna head home now Akaya. Sorry I couldn't stay with you 'till your team gets here." I grabbed my drawstring bag and made my way out of the courts.

"W-wait! Haruka-senpai!" He calls out.

"We'll talk about this shit next time, alright?" My voice growing tired as I look back at him. Then without another word, I left.

…

"Ah! Haruka wait for me!"

Dammit! Way to be sneaky Teni, can you get any louder?! Tell the whole goddamn world that you exists why don't you! The little shit's frantic cries try to catch up to me, as we headed home unprepared for what's going to happen.

* * *

That foreshadowing piece of text above this line was right.

I was not prepared for this.

"Atsushi-kun! Nice apron!" Teni gave Atsushi-nii a thumbs-up. I could only muster an exasperated look, muttering about how I was surrounded by idiots.

Usually in this situation, you would expect that the guy in the apron to be wearing a really girly and embarrassing apron, like one that's pink with frills or with lace and stuff for example. Luckily, Atsushi wasn't wearing one, he was just wearing a regular black apron. Now here comes the bad part.

"Nice briefs too! They really show your butt off!" Teni raised her other thumb, grinning like a pervert. Wait… maybe she is one...

"Thanks Teni!" He had the nerve to laugh along with the fairy, like there was nothing completely wrong about this picture.

And here it is folks! My older brother is in the kitchen with only an apron and a pair of (extra) tight boxer briefs.

Yay.

"I'm going to my room." I deadpanned. I didn't want to be involved in this any longer. I did a 180 and marched away from the stupidity.

"But what about lunch?" He yelled after me. That made me hesitate for a second.

' _I really don't want to stay down there… but,_ ' I look at the other two in the kitchen, then my gaze shifted towards the pan my brother was holding, ' _But… food._ ' But who would willingly be next to a near naked dude while waiting for your food? No one. That's who. Unless you're some pervert. Which I am not.

"Just call me when it's done." And I disappeared upstairs.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… With the two idiots:**

"Ne, Atsushi-san," Teni began to question after she quietly watched Atsushi make their meal. Haruka already went upstairs a while ago.

"Hm?" Atsushi made a noncommittal noise as he was focused on making his super special (awesome) fried rice. Sure it was simple, but he liked to think that his sister loved his fried rice, even if she doesn't say it (and it was one of the few things he could cook anyways).

"Why _are_ you in your underwear anyway?"

"Honestly? I thought you two would still be out there," he turned off the stove and pushed the now cooked fried rice onto two plates. Before he stowed away the rest of the rice he also got a small bowl for the fairy and gave her portion. He searched the kitchen drawers for those tiny sample spoons that he remember getting for when his fairy was still around.

"Why would you think that? For all you know, we could've came back right away. Oh, and thanks." She was offered her portion and started eating, stuffing her mouth with the totally average tasting fried rice. Actually, there wasn't anything special about it. Huh.

"Well," he reminisced, placing the plates on the table, "I recall, when I first met Satsuki, he dragged me outside to 'show his magical prowess to the world'. And he ended up making me flirt with others (both genders, he doesn't discriminate) for practically the whole day. That narcissistic fuck knew his spells and _loved_ to flaunt it."

"Oh. **Him**." Teni grimaced, the combination of the words 'Satsuki', 'flirt' and 'narcissistic' triggering her. "You got _him_ assigned to you?" She flew to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said solemnly, "You have my condolences."

"Thank you. You are too kind." Atsushi placed a finger over her hand to show that he appreciated her words. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from upstairs.

 _ ***CRASH**_ *

"Ow fuck!"

See? Loud crash.

Alerted, Atsushi rushed to the stairs, "What was that?!"

"It came from upstairs!" Teni already flying up the flight of stairs exclaimed.

"No, really!" He said sarcastically,"Could you be more obvious?!" The teenage boy following close behind.

"Arg! Get off me!"

"Don't worry Haruka!" Atsushi gave the door a swift kick, the door itself barely staying on its hinges, "Imouto are you alright?!"

"GAH! Leggo!" Haruka muffled cries wailed.

Atsushi wildly looked for his sister in panic. Teni gained his attention by tapping on his cheek, since tapping on his shoulder would probably not work, and then she pointed to the floor. His eyes trailed downwards only to see his sister's body tangled with the langley metal arms of a small rectangular robot, shards of glass littered the carpeted floor. And said robot was pulling on his sister's cheeks, it's LED face obviously happy with his sister's misfortune. (For those who are curious, it's face was like this: ψ(｀∇´)ψ . And I wanted an excuse to put a emoji because priorities.)

He paused and stared blankly for a moment. Teni went closer to the two and peered curiously at all the shards of glass on the floor. They didn't know it, but the both of them were wondering how the hell Haruka wasn't getting stabbed by any of the pieces. Of course, when a decently weighted robot is pinning you down onto the floor, you can't really moved anywhere now can you.

' _Well,_ 'he thought, despite the fact that the room was now an absolute mess and that Haruka would probably force him to "help" clean it (aka: make him do all the cleaning) he couldn't help but feel amused, ' _Isn't this something…maybe I should go get my camera._ '

Seeing the only other beings currently in the house being useless Haruka yelled at them.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Help me already!"

' _I swear, if this day doesn't end soon, I'm gonna go batshit crazy.'_

* * *

And thus the day never ended…

Actually, it'll probably end next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's kinda it! Well, actually…**

 **I still have something extra… This** _ **might**_ **show some insight on some things so enjoy! I guess…**

* * *

 **Kinda of an omake but not really:**

 **After Haruka basically ditched Akaya on short notice:**

' _Hm,'_ Akaya wondered, ' _Why did Haruka-senpai leave so suddenly?...'_ He squinted at the direction that Haruka left in, as if doing that will get him his answers. Sighing he brought both hands to his hair, disheveling it beyond all hope. What just happened was so… surreal.

' _Fairies who grant wishes huh…'_ Akaya used the time alone to think about the events that had just conspired. It's one thing for superstitions to actually be true, but it's another thing for supernaturals to exist! He actually surprised himself for not freaking the fuck out, but he was honest when he told the fairy his reason. A pissed off Haruka is scarier than anything. Well maybe Sanada-fukubuchou is an exception. And Yukimura-buchou. And maybe Yukari-nee-san. (Currently, the order goes from Yukimura Sanada / Haruka Yukari.)

"Akaya-kun."

"Gah!" A voice behind him shocked him out of his thoughts. He was about to unleash his rage on the poor unsuspecting soul that was behind him, only to meet face to face with one Yanagi Renji.

"Y-Yanagi-senpai!" Well, so much for 'poor unsuspecting soul'.

"There was a 68% chance you were going to react that way. Thank you for confirming my predictions." He scribbled into his notebook.

Akaya's mouth twisted into a smirk when he saw the rest of his team behind Yanagi, "What took you guys so long? My ass is fucking numb from waiting here-"

" **TARUNDORU!** " The harsh voice of his fukubuchou along with a resounding slap echoed across the courts. Akaya unexpectedly flew from the incredible force, he did an astounding 480 degree midair spin and landed gracefully on the concrete flat his face.

"Language, Akaya-kun." The gentle voice of his captain, which was a complete contrast to his vice-captain's, chided him. Akaya's head was pounding from the impact, but if it wasn't he might've heard the laughter in Yukimura's tone.

"Pft, piyo."

"It is not polite to laugh at others' misery Niou."

"And you didn't Yagyuu?"

"..."

"You okay Akaya-kun?" Akaya could see blobs of red and brown enter his now blurry vision, he couldn't tell who just talked.

"Check his pulse Jackal!"

"Bunta, he isn't dead." Jackal deadpanned.

"Shuuuu uuuuuuurrrr guuuuussss…" Akaya slurred. He felt like his head was about to burst, but he was able to slip one last thought in.

' _How did Haruka-senpai leave_ right before _my team got here?_ '

Then he proceeded to pass out like a true man.

"Aaaaahhh! Jackal! He died!" Marui started tearing up, "You- You will be remembered Akaya!"

"He was such an innocent boy…" Niou joining in, raising a finger to wipe away a nonexistent tear.

"There was only a 2.04% chance that this event would happen… What were the odds…" Yanagi was for some reason joining in too.

"Okay, now you all are just overreacting." Jackal facepalmed. The amused chuckles of his captain were ignored.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaaaa, see what I did there? GlaresThatKill? Glare that could kill? I know, I'm amazing. Okay I'll stop now. I'm sorry. XD**

 **Oh and FYI; Akaya said "Shut up guys." Their voices were making the pounding worse.**

 **At this rate, this story will become a crack fic. Actually, yeah. Let's make this a semi-ish crack fic. I'll try to do less crack, unless you people like it.**

 **Also, I'm soooo happy that I was able to spell 'inconsistencies' first try! XD It may be insignificant, but I forgot the spelling at first so I literally just sounded it out and BAM! Bow under my amazing spelling prowess! Mwahahahahaaaa!**

 **If you found the YGOTAS references I will love you forever. The world could always use more YGOTAS fans. Or as I like to call it: YGOATS.**

 **Off topic, but at first, I intended to make Haruka more like myself. Able to make friends easily and has no qualms about personal space whatsoever unless the other party are the ones who initiates it. But somehow it got transferred to Atsushi and now I'm just making Haruka's personality on the spot, evolving as I go. Honestly I just based her off as the 'lazy asshole' kind of person, so there's that. Teni however is supposed to be the 'overly cheerful when completely unnecessary person'. And for the record,** **Teni isn't her really real name.** **Pretend you didn't read that previous sentence, it's spoilers. Ish. Can people suggest me some names for her real one? 'Cuz I really can't think of anything fitting for her.**

 **And does any actually read these things? I mean I rant a lot which adds to the word count, but I can't help it. I don't mind if you ignore these bold blocks of text ('cuz I do it toooooo ;D).**

 **And before we leave thank you to the following for following/favoriting at this point in time:**

 **ThePinkyNinja (you got auto corrected 3 times. rippurino pepperonis)**

 **DMCP (what does your name stand for?)**

 **GirlIGotChu (I gotchu too man… I think)**

 **See you next chappie! ;D**

 **-GTK**

 **PS: sorry to ThePinkyNinja for not replying to your review Orz**


End file.
